Light emitting devices such as an organic electroluminescent device (organic EL device) can be suitably used for applications of displays and illumination because of properties such as high light emission efficiency and driving at low voltage, and are recently attracting attention. This light emitting device comprises organic layers such as a light emitting layer and a charge transporting layer.
Patent document 1 discloses a light emitting device comprising a light emitting layer formed by using a phosphorescent compound and a hole transporting layer formed by using a polymer compound comprising a fluorene constitutional unit, an aromatic amine constitutional unit and a crosslinkable constitutional unit. For formation of a hole transporting layer, only a polymer compound comprising a fluorene constitutional unit, an aromatic amine constitutional unit and a crosslinkable constitutional unit is used.